Demons Walk Among Us
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: They were barely into the new year but things were already changing. (Supernatural AU, inspired by Brookeworm3's WWE: Sun Goes Down)


**A/N: Set just after chapter 2 of WWE: Sun Goes Down, written by Brookeworm3. Amanda 'Mandy' Rose Cena is my OC, OCs in WWE: Sun Goes Down belong to Brookeworm3.**

" _That's not family friendly…" Tyler muttered as one of Finn's hands squeezed Amanda's ass and the other rested on her sternum before he rested both hands on her breasts and squeezed them, Amanda letting out a slight squeal before she squeezed Finn's ass._

" _Giving as good as I'm giving you, huh?" Finn whispered, Amanda smirking._

 _The match started off with Amanda and Summer before Finn and Tyler were tagged in and Amanda prevented Summer from getting into the ring so Finn could hit Tyler with the 1916 DDT and get the pin._

 _Finn and Amanda hugged and he spun her around for a few seconds before they reached the backstage area._

" _Good thing it wasn't televised… otherwise, I'd be in really bad trouble." Finn responded quietly, Amanda quickly crossing her legs after leaning against the wall and managing to stay upright. "You okay, lass?" He asked, Amanda nodding quickly and Finn going to get cleaned off._

" _Let's find a key and turn this engine on…" Amanda whispered once she was sure she was alone, uncrossing her legs._

 _Finn had gotten her all hot and bothered... and now she was feeling like she was 16 again._

 _And she wasn't gonna let him get away with it._

" _Listen, on screen, it's one thing to do that…" Amanda responded as she followed him, the tiny brunette barely calling Finn's name out once they were in the locker room… but once the door was closed, she saw that his blue eyes turned to black._

" _Devitt…" She rasped out, a nod from him acknowledging who she had addressed him as._

 _And thanks to his heightened hearing, he could hear Hunter talking halfway across the building._

" _Yeah, he didn't like it… love, your pulse is racing, what I did out there had that effect on you?" Devitt responded, hand resting on her right wrist._

 _Amanda went speechless and Devitt rested his hands on her sides and pulled her closer, their lips crashing against each others… her hands rested on his shoulders, the kiss intensifying._

" _How long have… you been waiting to do that?" Amanda asked once they had stopped and she had regained control of her voice._

" _For a long time… ever since they started claiming that you and I are secretly in love. Well, you and Finn." Devitt answered._

" _What's love got to do with it?" Amanda whispered before they leaned in closer to kiss again… only for the door to fly open and both seeing Hunter. "It won't happen again, Hunter." She said, Hunter blinking in a startled manner but slowly calming down._

" _It better not!" Hunter growled, teeth sharpened slightly before he backed out of the room and closed the door… and Devitt turned Amanda to him and led her to the shower…_

24 year old Amanda opened her eyes, catching her breath and turned her head to her right… Finn was soundly sleeping, seemingly unfazed by her jolting in her sleep.

' _Let him sleep.'_ The brunette thought before she realised that her body temperature had gone up too much… without waking her friend, Amanda stood up and slipped out of her pajamas before grabbing a cleaner pair and heading into the bathroom.

It wasn't wise to take a shower on a freezing winter night as she noticed that the snowfall hadn't relented… but she felt like she needed one.

The door closed but unlocked as she had gotten more mindful of her behavior following her seizures 10 months ago, she slipped out of her underwear and took her disheveled hair out of its ponytail before opening the glass door and stepping into the shower. Amanda turned the water on to as warm as she could tolerate and cleaned herself off with a lavender scented soap.

 **Amanda's perspective...**

"Third night this week…" I muttered as I cleaned the soap off and then cleaned my hair with vanilla scented conditioner.

Third fucking night this week... don't even get me started on how many times Devitt invaded my dreams last week, I've honestly lost count on how many times altogether!

I only saw him for a split second at NXT TakeOver R Evolution but he's driving me crazy!

"You're doing it on purpose, I know you are!" I hissed as I stayed under the showerhead with the water running down on me… the lights flickered slightly as I finished rinsing off before they cut out completely.

"Mandy?!" I heard, my head snapping up…

 **Finn's perspective…**

I feel the heat go out and then open my eyes to see the lights flicker in the hallway before I stand up and grab the candles and lighter I brought with me, setting them on the dresser and lighting the candles… they illuminate the room just as the lights in the hallway cut out completely and I realise that Mandy isn't in the bed and start to panic.

"Mandy?!" I call out, paying no attention to the background noise and just wanting to hear her voice… damn it, Devitt, stop terrifying the poor lass!

"I'm okay… I'm just kind of freaked out now." Mandy responded, me realising that she was in the shower before I grab more candles.

I opened the bathroom door and walked in, thankful that she didn't lock it during the storm. The candles set up and lit and her turning the shower off, I see the glass door open and see her wrapped in a towel.

And sure enough, her heart is still in a hyper state from Devitt planting that dream in her mind.

"Come here… don't want you to slip and fall." I say, holding my hand out and Mandy grabbing it before she stepped out of the shower.

"Hell of a storm, huh?" Mandy responded as she dried her arms and legs off with another towel before wringing the water out of her hair.

"Yes it is…" I replied before turning around to let her get dressed… once she was, I turn back around and see her still drying her hair with the towel.

It isn't long before the power comes back on and stays on, Mandy turning the lights on and blowing the candles out before using the blowdryer to dry her chestnut curls and then switching it off before putting her hair in a ponytail.

I know she's gonna try to talk to Jenna tomorrow… and I've got to straighten things out with Devitt.


End file.
